galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Aselia
Lady Aselia is a Lawful Good female Azata-blooded Aasimar Daring Champion 6/ Arch-Knight 10 that stands 5’6ft tall and weighs 130 pounds. She has long straight pale blonde hair with a single pink bang highlight, her hair goes down to her lower back and she usually parts it in the middle with her bangs framing her face. She has beautiful pink colored almond shaped eyes that can instantly seduce a man. She has an angular face with prominent cheek bones and rosy pink full lips, she wears smoky eyeshadow and pink lip gloss to further accent her sexy appearance. She has cream colored flawless skin and a gorgeous voluptuous sexy body with large firm F cup tits, a thin waist, shoulder wide hips, a sexy soft apple bottom ass, and long sexy legs. Lady Aselia wears ornate sexy revealing pink lacquered full plate armor, the breastplate is engraved with roses and shaped to show off her massive cleavage, the pauldrons have stylized swept back wings, the gauntlets are engraved with roses on the back of the hand, the helmet has many small angled slits for the eyes and has sweptback wings on the sides, the armor doesn’t cover her ass or groin area and instead reveals her sexy black thong and attached garters to her black rose lace stockings, the leg armor comes up to her thighs and the knee guards have swept back wings, the boots are 5 inch heels and have two feathered wings on the back of the heel. Her cape is a bright pink with the symbol of a rose on it, its cut to have two trailing ends and not cover her ass. Her sword has a rose engraving and a rose pommel with a winged handguard. Lady Aselia’s primary motivator is achievement, she wants to become the best knight in all Fandaria, the best sexual companion, the best warrior, loved and wanted by all, to this end she has used her sexual charms to earn her place in the military hierarchy. Lady Aselia is usually found in a calm mood, quietly analyzing her situation and anyone suited to serve her interests. However she can be somewhat moody and quick to anger when insulted. Aselia is confident, optimistic, manipulative, capricious, dauntless, daring, open-minded, warm, candid, entertaining, and conventional in the Fandarian sense of being oversexualized. Lady Aselia has a slapstick sense of humor and loves jesters and other buffoonery, she laughs seductively whenever she finds something entertaining. Her favorite topics of discussion are sex, famous knights, swordplay, powerful individuals, sexual religions, birds, acrobatics, games, and horses. Lady Aselia is a casual adherent worshipper of Sheila the goddess of Love and beauty, she is inclusive to other religions and occasionally expresses her beliefs. She likes to aggressively try to convert others to worship Sheila and is quite ecstatic about the teachings of love and beauty, especially the sex. She regularly visits the shrines, churches, and temples of Sheila and considers herself a disciple of love. She has a habit of exhibitionism, reciting poetry, and constantly grooming herself to look the best possible. Lady Aselia enjoys bird watching, games, and acrobatics. Lady Aselia is bisexual with a very strong sex drive. Current Lady Aselia is now the High Queen of Fandaria and works to strengthen the country. History Lady Aselia grew up an orphan in the temple of Sheila but she had always dreamed of being a knight. While a child she became best friends with an local lords daughter, Annabelle Snow and they grew up together. The lords daughter became the princess of the High Chancellor while Aselia became a knight and personal body guard to her childhood friend. Relationships She has close ties with Praxis and his group. Character Sheet Race Class Level Alignment Size Creature Type (Subtype) Int ; Senses Defense AC HP Fort , Ref , Will Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:NPCs Category:People Category:Brandon's PCs